An ion detector that converts negative ions into positive ions or positive ions into electrons and then multiplies and senses the result is shown in Stafford U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,324, "Apparatus for Detecting Negative Ions", granted Dec. 27, 1983, and hereby incorporated herein by reference.